


Myths and Songs

by cresyl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family oriented, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresyl/pseuds/cresyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He writes their verses while she sings their songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myths and Songs

**Author's Note:**

> An old drabble, hope you guys like it.  
> critique and comments are welcome.

He was the one who wrote their myths while she was the one who sang their verses.

Erik had always envied his sister's power. Had always wanted to be like her.He'd always wanted her strength to be his own but the gods seemed to frown upon his heart's desires.

Odin had known, of course, he didn't sacrifice his eye for nothing, nor suffer for days impaled by Gungnir whilst he hanged by Yggdrassil. Odin had warned him about his greed. About the darkness that hid in his heart. The god of all told him to stop but how can he? Not when his sister walked on their land, displaying her strength.

Spells that took him days and weeks to master only took her minutes or even hours.

He hid his envy behind a praising smile.

Yet his sister remained innocent.

Or maybe she knows?

They are one after all.

They came from the same womb. Their "father" feared them for they took his powers. The great land gave them to the trolls to die but his plan failed. He found it amusing to see them playing with the fae and in the end "He" let them live. 

As a breath escaped his lips, Erik looked up and saw his sister. Dancing with the faeries and trolls of their land. Innocent and pure of the outside world.

Despite all the envy and hatred towards his other half, Eirk loved her dearly.

He would cross mountains to come to her aid, or kill anyone who harmed her.

He knows how fragile her mind is, they had a temper of a maelstrom after all.

Odin once told him that he should never envy his twin. She maybe stronger than him but her strength was also her weakness.

One who holds his temper down, achieves all.

But nevertheless... his feelings for his sister were always mixed.

"Brother!" the sweet sound roused him from his thoughts and when he looked for the source. He saw his sister smiling at him. "Yes, Kari?" he asked "Do you have another story for me?" he added as he saw the familiar light in her eyes.

A light of childish innocence. He knows that it'll disappear overtime. But for now, he doesn't want that light to disappear.

And when she closed her eyes and started singing the verses. His hand started to move.

His quill scribbling words on parchment. Each note equivalent to a phrase. They told stories of heroes and gods. And once the song was over, his hand stopped.

"I've always wondered how you do it" Kari began as she sat beside her brother. The male looked at his work and simply shrugged his shoulders. "I just write what you sing" he replied simply, "There's nothing special about it"

"But no one can follow my verses as you do" other writers tried to follow her lead by they all failed. "And I like how you write them" Erik looked at his sister then back at his work, for him they were simply words printed on paper. There was nothing special about them. "I'm sure that there are others who can write it better"

"No, what I sing and what you write will be the truth about the gods. I'm sure that over time. Our people will change some words or verses in our work" And that was just a possibility, but who knows.

"And brother..." the male half stopped as his sister took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "You're stronger than I am" her words surprised him. Erik wanted to laugh and wrench his hand away. 

He wanted to scream at his sister to stop her foolishness. He wanted to tell her that she had no idea about what she was talking about. That she didn't need to pity him nor play innocent anymore. But like always, he took a deep breath and let his anger simmer down. "What made you say that? We both know that you're stronger than me"

"You're wrong..." she let go of his hand and simply leaned back against the tree. "I maybe strong as what you've said but I can't control it" Erik looked at his sister and noticed the hidden gleam within her eyes. Gone was the childish innocence he wanted to protect, what lay beneath them was sadness. "When I lose control I'm afraid that I may hurt everyone else. And..." She hugged her knees against her chest, as she thought of what might happen if she loses control.

"If that happens, then I'll stop you" Erik reached out and patted his sister's head. "I'm not that strong compared to you, but I'll become one just to protect you from yourself... but for now." 

"You sing our verses and I'll write them all"


End file.
